


Silencio

by Kikinu



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mundial Cup, RPF, Slash, Sudafrica 2010
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitan que el silencio ensordecedor de la derrota desaparezca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Silencio**

  
Hay gritos, ruidos de trompetas, cantos y más gritos. Los oídos le zumban, el cuerpo le duele. _El alma le duele_.

Mira el lado de la tribuna coloreado en blanco y celeste. Tiene que volver la cabeza rápido, es doloroso ver sus rostros, ver como los decepcionaron. Como decepcionaron a un país, _su_ país.

No va a llorar, no, no va a hacerlo.

Caminan todos en silencio. Se duchan rápido y en silencio. Afuera los gritos siguen. Adentro, adentro suyo, el silencio es sepulcral. Está seguro que hasta su corazón dejó de latir.

No mira a ninguno de sus compañeros. No porque no quiera, _no puede_. Si los ve, si realmente ve sus rostros, va a quebrarse y llorar. Porque no es justo, no es justo que hayan llegado hasta acá para volverse. Volverse _de nuevo_ con las manos vacías.

Cuando están todos listos (cuando ya nadie tiene que dar ninguna conferencia) suben al micro y regresan al hotel. Nuevamente silencio. Silencio que solo empeora su dolor.

Si solamente Carlitos pusiera su cumbia a todo volumen, o Javier diera uno de sus super discursos, o Diego dijera unas palabras con muchas puteadas y poco sentido, o alguien dijera algo… pero no, todo es silencio. Ni siquiera mira quien viaja junto a él.

Entran al hotel, se dirigen a sus cuartos. _Silencio._ Abren la puerta. _Silencio_. Entran. _Silencio._ Mira a Javier, el capitán se sienta en la cama, mirando a la nada. _Silencio_. Basta… ¡Basta! ¡El silencio lo está volviendo loco!

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Le pregunta.

-¿Qué querés que diga? Perdimos- Javier no lo mira y eso solo lo enfurece.

-¡Hijo de puta, por lo menos decí algo, sos el capitán!- Lo agarra del cuello de la remera y le da un puñetazo en el rostro.

Mascherano cae de espalda en la cama, con Heinze acuclillado sobre él. Y cuando el defensa está por volver a golpearlo… un sollozo se escapa de los labios del capitán, _de su corazón_. Heinze se detiene donde está, el codo levantado, la mano en puño.

-Perdón- Y lo termina de destruir. Esa palabra, esa _simple_ palabra que en cualquiera sonaría vacía, de boca del capitán suena terriblemente dolorosa- Perdón por haber perdido Perdón por haberles fallado. Yo era el capitán, yo… perdón- Otro sollozo incontenible se le escapa a Javier.

Está destrozado. Gabriel siente como la furia se va y solo queda el dolor. Porque _perdieron_. Baja su puño y se desploma sobre el cuerpo de Javier. Se abrazan y lloran. _Porque eso no va a arreglar nada, pero es lo único que saben hacer._

Esa noche se arrancan las penas a mordidas. Se limpian las lágrimas con besos. Destruyen el dolor con el placer. _Placer que, a pesar de todo, tiene un transfondo de tristeza_. Palpan el dolor en la piel del otro, intentando quitarlo con caricias. _Caricias que por momento son dulces y por momentos violentas._ Se besan hasta que el aire se les va. _Se besan hasta que la noción de la realidad se les va. Porque si no están en realidad aún no han perdido y todo es un poco mejor_.

Y gimen. Gritan. Suspiran. Jadean. Necesitan escuchar ruido. Necesitan que el silencio ensordecedor de la derrota desaparezca.

Cuando terminan se quedan abrazados en la cama. No son los dos adultos jugadores de fútbol profesional. No. Son dos chicos derrotados, desamparados en medio de la tormenta.

Pero no importa, porque ahora sus corazones volvieron a latir, y con ese sonido alcanza.

FIN


End file.
